It is old in the art to employ a window gasket for mounting a rack inside a vehicle, as evidenced by my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,078 issued Apr. 8, 1975; 3,931,893 issued Jan. 13, 1976; and 4,058,221 issued Nov. 15, 1977. Reference is made to these previous patents as well as the art cited therein for further background of this invention.
It is convenient to be able to employ a rack in a vehicle for hanging various different objects in areas which otherwise have no provisions or appurtenances for this convenience. For example, the fixed rear window of a pickup truck offers a vast amount of readily accessible adjacent area which is commodious and usually not used for storage. Moreover, the roll-up windows of the rear seat area of a vehicle provides a vast amount of unused area most of the time, and it would be convenient to be able to employ a rack in combination with a roll-up window so that articles can be stored in this unused commodious area also. Furthermore, the passenger side of the vehicle offers an abundance of room which can be advantageously utilized if one has means by which a rack device can be included in proximity of the roll-up window on the passenger side.
A rack which achieves the above desirable goal is the subject of the present invention.